


With One Broken Wing...

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When his partner died, The Warrior of Light knew he had to atone for the sin that had led to the other's death. Whatever it took, he would be there for the other, he wouldn't fail him again.





	With One Broken Wing...

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the challenge at the VKYaoi community on Dreamwidth.
> 
> https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/535.html
> 
> The rules was to write a story inspired by your first J Rock love. For me that was Gackt, and I got into J Rock through his two songs in Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, Longing and Redemption. These songs were my inspiration for this, and as I used to almost only write Gackt X Kami the pairing had to be them.

He landed gently, his large white wings folding neatly behind him, reaching up above his head towards the sky, before a joint folded them back down again like a white curtain. Even then, the tips dragged in the dewy grass as he walked towards his companion. In his hand was a sword of a glowing transparent material. He dropped the weapon as he took in the sight of the other, and hurried to his side.

He knew, before he reached the other, that it was over. The Warrior of Light was no more, his wings shattered like glass. Even so he tried to help his partner, holding him in his arms, not caring that he was being stained in red blood. He should been there, he had failed the other, failed to watch his back. What kind of warrior was he? He certainly didn't deserve to remain in the fight.

Nobody was around, nobody who could help him with his sorrow. He could hide this, but there were no lies among his kind and he couldn't live with a second sin when the first was so crippling.

'You're a fool' he scolded himself, allowing himself to cry and scream at the sky. When he could scream no more, he prepared the burial mound. The other would be reborn, somehow, some way, but he had to make the offering soon and allow the other's soul to return to the Kingdom of Heaven.

The funeral pier was built quickly and he carefully carried the other onto the wooden platform. The tears were falling again, faster than before, but he had to focus. With arms stained red he offered his prayers and the pier burst into flames. It was done, the other would return to this world, some day.

“Lord, let me find him again,” The warrior prayed out loud, “Let me find him and I promise I will atone.”

“There is no turning back,” A kindly voice replied. Startled the warrior turned to face the other, his master, tutor, his friend. “Do you really mean to follow his soul to the earth? To atone for your crime?”

“I do,” the warrior answered, “I failed him. There is nothing else I can do.”

“Your sin is large, but perhaps there is a chance that you can atone,” The master decided. “Very well, it will be done but should you atone, do not seek me out. Your crime is to terrible for me to bear. I no longer have any words left for you.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

The falcon master let the bird go, smiling as it flew through the sky and collected the rabbit. This was a new bird, but it was learning fast. Soon he would be able to sell it on to a Lord or Lady invested in the sport. Just in time really, he was reaching his last few coins and the large boost would serve him well.

“Thanks Skyler,” The man praised the bird, offering the falcon a strip of meat which the bird took happily. The bird looked at him with intelligent eyes and he felt a brief moment of guilt. It would be hard to part with this bird, though he had done so with many others. There was something different about the bird, some form of intelligence that shouldn't exist within such a creature.

The bird raised it's wings, startling it's master when it took flight. Perhaps the bird wasn't ready, the falcon master decided with frustration. He'd lost birds before, but they came back when they were hungry. This time there was no need to wait, the bird landed not far away, watching, waiting, as if it wanted him to follow.

“What's gotten into you?” The falcon master wondered, going to collect his bird only to have it fly a little further away as he came close. With a sigh he followed it, growing increasingly frustrated every time it flew away. He must have followed it for several miles, because by the time he took in his surrounds he saw they had reached the edge of the hills that protected the east side of the town. The bird landed by the entrance of a cave, this time allowing the falcon master to pick it up at long last.

“Skyler, this is ridiculous,” The falcon master scolded, almost sure the falcon understood by it's mocking expression. The bird turned it's mocking gaze to the cave, staring intently inside. Did the bird want him to enter? No, that was insanity, but when he turned to leave the bird kicked up a fuss. It was clear Skyler wanted him to go in, so he found himself walking into the cave, bird on his arm. Inside the bird took flight, landing at the back as if waiting for it's master to figure out what it wanted.

“You are one crazy bird,” The man complained, surprised when he noticed something strange in the dirt of the wall. Was that a feather? A fossil perhaps, he thought as he brushed his finger over the ridges. To his surprise the dirt began to crumble away, revealing that it was a feather beneath. Surprised he began to brush away the dirt, finding the edges of a wing far greater than that of any bird he knew. Why, this wing was big enough to carry a man.

“What?” The falcon master gasped as the dirt wall began to crumble away. The creature beneath had woken, taking on the form of the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He seemed human, with the exception of the wings, and didn't seem to pose a threat. “What are you?”

“I am,” The winged man began, only to literally fall short as he fell to his knees. His other wing was broken, the falcon master realised, and the man was in a lot of pain. “I need help.”

“I can see that,” The falcon master agreed. Gently he helped the winged man to his feet, allowing the other to use him for support, “I can probably set that wing in a cast. At least, I've done it with birds before.”

“Yes, you've done it before,” The winged man replied confidently, only to suddenly look confused. “I'm sorry, my memories are acting strangely. They're there for a second, and then they're gone. It's like I'm not supposed to remember anything at all.”

“Do you remember your name?” The falcon master prompted, “What you are? How you ended up here?”

“I am, Camui...” The man began. “Gackt.”

“Camui Gackt?” The falcon master repeated.

“No, just Gackt, I think,” The man replied. “I am Camui no more.”

“What is Camui, is it a species? What you are?” The falcon master questioned. Seeing the pain and confusion on the other he regretted his questions. “I'm Kami, let me help you to my home where I can clean you up and set a cast. Your wings are as black as soot!”

“Thank you, Kami,” Gackt replied gently. Glancing at the watching falcon he gave a light whistle and the bird immediately landed on his shoulder, it's claws not hurting Gackt at all, despite the lack of leather or any padding.

“It looks like Skyler likes you,” Kami commented, “He's far more obedient with you than he's been with me today.”

“Skyler knows what he's doing,” Gackt said, rather cryptically all things considering. Did he understand the will of the bird? Perhaps they were somehow connected. It was true that Skyler had brought him straight here.

 

“Let me just put Skylar away,” Kami reassured Gackt as they reached his house, “I won't be long. Do you want to wait inside?”

“I'm all right,” Gackt answered. He wasn't. He'd grown increasingly pale on the walk home and looked like he might collapse at any time. Even as he said he was all right, the other was taking a seat on the low front wall of his home. Concerned Kami took the bird and hurried to return it to the enclosure. His falcons would need feeding, but they had to wait.

He returned to Gackt's side but realised that there was no way that this man was going to fit through his doorway. It was lucky he lived on the outskirts of town, or else someone would have seen the winged man already.

Taking a bucket he filled it with warm water and a sponge and went back outside to help Gackt wash. There was no point setting the wing when it was covered with so much filth. Through it all Gackt remained quiet, clearly exhausted but his colour was slowly returning to his face. He didn't appear sick, just injured, Kami decided with relief. He was no doctor and even if he was, how could he know how to cure this man?

The black wings turned to grey and then white as he washed away the dirt and grime. How long had Gackt been in that cave? He had the feeling the other had been there awhile, sleeping. Why was he there and what was he? He kind of resembled the Warriors of Light from the old legends, but they were just a myth. Weren't they?

It took several buckets and more than a little embarrassment when the other undressed before him, but he managed to get the man clean. He was even more beautiful now than before. His wings, which had appeared white, were full of soft colours like pearls, his body was well toned, his face was perfection. He could fall in love with such a man, it would be easy, though a more superficial love than Kami had ever imagined. He wanted a man, a secret he kept close to his heart, who was as beautiful inside as he was without. Someone gentle and kind who loved the world and had no perception of their own self worth. Men with egos has always turned him off, he couldn't possibly imagine what it would be like dating such a man.

Keeping his thoughts on the task at hand he found an old wooden mop handle and a saw and quickly sawed it down to three parts. He'd taken note of the others injuries and found the wing was broken in three places, neither on the joint which made healing easier.

He returned to Gackt's side with the wood splints and a small pile of bandages and placed them to one side. Gackt wasn't a bird, so his wings were unfamiliar. He had to be sure he was setting the bone in the right place.

Gently he stretched out Gackt's undamaged wing, watching it unfold downwards and out, until the wing was spread over half the length of the wall. As long as two, maybe three, men lying down, Kami thought, but then the wing would have to be that large to support a man's weight.

He ran his fingers along the top, the weight suggesting that the bone was solid and not hollow like a birds. From this bone ran multiple rows of feathers, but he could part them without seeming to cause the other pain.

“Your touch feels good,” Gackt suddenly spoke. He'd been silent so long that Kami had almost forgotten the sound of his voice. It was strong, masculine with an accent he couldn't place. The voice of a prince, Kami thought imagining a man like this on top of a white horse. He was developing a crush, wasn't he? Just his look to fall for a man who wasn't a man at all.

“I'm just trying to figure out the bone layout,” Kami explained, glad he was hidden behind the wing so the other couldn't see him blush. “Your feather's are so soft.”

“Yes,” Gackt agreed simply, a hint of pride in his voice.

“I'm sorry, this is going to hurt,” Kami warned as he took hold of the broken wing and spread it out like he had done the first. He didn't give Gackt chance to prepare, knowing it would be worse if the other tensed, but still Gackt screamed in pure pain. Feeling terrible he forced down on the first broken bone, pushing it back in place and holding it there as he reached for the wood and bandages he had prepared.

He set the bone as quickly as possible, well aware of the cold sweat that was now coating the other's naked body. Gackt was being stoic now, but his pain was evident in his expression. He needed to be quick, so he hurried to the second break and repeated the process and then again with the third.

“It's over now,” Kami said gently. “It'll take several weeks to heal and then I'm sure you'll need to regain the strength in the wing, but I'm confident you'll be able to fly again.”

Hesitantly Gackt tested the wing, now able to move it with the three splints holding the bones in place. Where the bandages were, the feathers had been pressed tight, leaving patched in the wing, but he still looked beautiful.

“Thank you, for everything,” Gackt answered, folding his wings behind him and then, much to Kami's surprise, they flickered out of existence.

“How did you do that?” Kami asked, in total shock.

“I put them away,” Was all Gackt could reply. It made no sense to Kami, but he knew he wasn't going to get a clear answer from the other.

“You should get dressed,” Kami decided. “Let me find you some clean clothes.”

“I'm happy enough without,” Gackt answered as he followed Kami into the house. Did the man really mean that? It was true he had a handsome body and there was nothing to be ashamed of by a long shot, but that didn't mean he should want to walk around naked.

“You're getting dressed,” Kami ordered, throwing some clothes at the other. “I'll be outside, feeding the birds.”

 

Returning to such a normal activity was exactly what Kami needed to do right now. Being around Gackt was so strange but his birds grounded him back in reality. They had needs and it was his duty to fulfil them.

Taking some meat he cut it down to strips and made his way down the cages one at a time. He had seven birds at the moment, all peregrine falcons and two were currently tending their nests. He hoped all the eggs would hatch into healthy young birds, his business needed a boost of profits if he was going to survive. Perhaps he could sell the young untrained, plenty of men would be willing to take a young bird and train it themselves. He'd earn less for the birds but right now he needed instant profit. Perhaps he should sell Skylar. Only he was no longer confident in that bird's training. To think he had been chasing that bird all the way to the hills!

With concerns of his future running through his head, he went to change the water of one of his nesting birds. Surprised to hear Gackt behind him. The other was even more stunning wearing such normal clothes, far easier to compare to the men Kami met in his daily life.

“You look worried,” Gackt noted, “Is it because I'm here? I can leave, if you prefer.”

“It's not you,” Kami reassured him. “Just financial concerns. I'm wondering if I should sell Skylar, but how can I now he's behaved the way he did.”

“I wouldn't sell that bird,” Gackt answered. “You need to keep him close.”

“Why do you say that?” Kami asked.

“I just know,” Gackt answered, “Something in my shattered memories is warning me that the bird is special. He's not like the others.”

“The way things are going, I don't have a choice,” Kami said with a frustrated sigh. Why was he telling this stranger this? He hadn't even shared these concerns with his own family.

“I'll help you,” Gackt promised, stepping into the cage of the nesting bird. Concerned Kami warned Gackt not to get close to the expecting mother, but the man didn't listen. As he approached the nest the falcon watched him, and then much to Kami's shook left her nest. This bird in particular had always been protective, but she allowed Gackt to pick up one of her eggs.

With a single breath over the shell, Gackt turned to hold the cracked egg for Kami's attention. The egg was hatching, far too soon, but inside was a fully formed young bird. Like this Gackt hatched the nest, leaving without a word and entering the second enclosure to repeat the process all over again.

“You can sell these birds when they're fully grown, I assume you are training the others.” He explained, cockily smiling as he took in Kami's expression. “What? You're not going to give me a kiss in thanks?”

“A kiss?” Kami stammered in total shock.

“I've seen how you look at me, I know you want me,” Gackt teased with an egoistical smile. The kind of smile that Kami usually hated, but now found made his heart flutter. There was something charming about this man, ego and all.

As Kami blushed, Gackt wrapped him in his arms and placed his lips close to the other in offering. He wanted him to initiate the kiss, to prove his lust Kami realised. He shouldn't kiss this man, it was wrong, twisted, evil to want him. He would be a sinner if this was to continue.

He placed his lips on Gackt's and clung to the other as if letting go would end the world. Strong arms held him in place in return, as if he would pull apart! He felt the other's kiss respond to his own, following his movements before taking the power. He submitted willingly, allowing the other to deepen the kiss.

He broke for breath, they shouldn't be doing this! Why had he ever thought it would be a good idea? Even so, he leant forward into the other's embrace accepting the kiss once more. A tongue requested access and he granted it without thought only pulling away when Gackt's hands began to caress him a little lower than was appropriate.

“There's your thank you,” Kami said, forcing himself out of the other's embrace. The other didn't fight him, merely waiting with a cocky smile as Kami finished attending to his birds. Whenever he caught Gackt's eyes, he sensed the other was merely waiting for his return. He wouldn't! There was no way he was going to kiss that man again! His ego was out of this world. He hated cocky men, they were irritating and vain. There was no way he was going to fall for this! No matter how soft his lips were, how good he had felt in his arms.

He returned like a magnet, re-initiating the kiss exactly where they had left it before. The other's hands were already too low, yet he liked it that way. He liked the other's confidence, despite himself. The way Gackt was so sure that he would have returned. There was no pressure on him to do this, in theory he could just walk away. He didn't. He wanted this kiss.

“I'm going to cook dinner,” Kami announced, forcing himself to break apart. He wasn't ready to go further, despite just how much his body was saying otherwise. He needed time to think, to collect his thoughts, this man wasn't even human!

 

Through their dinner Kami had tried to get some answers out of Gackt. The other didn't remember who he was, where he had been, even what he was but he seemed to know what he liked and enjoyed. He had vast knowledge on so many things not directly connected to himself and could talk about subjects he was passionate about with ease, despite his usual quiet presence.

In return Kami found himself opening up, telling Gackt everything he had been unable to share before. His childhood dreams, how he had gotten into falconry, his secret hopes and fears. He shared how he came to the understanding that it was a man he wanted in his life and how that made him feel. No longer ashamed to talk about it, as Gackt had never judged him for anything he had said.

“It's not a sin!” Gackt exclaimed, with such certainty that even Kami, who had spent years being told the exact opposite, found that he believed. “Love is the warmth, the strength, the reason! It defies gender and all mortal limitations!”

“What if that love is between a man and a child?” Kami demanded, “Is that love fine with you as well?”

“That is not love,” Came the immediate answer. “We frown upon that, it's a terrible crime.”

“We?” Kami prompted, not too surprised when Gackt looked confused. When he wasn't thinking about his answers the other let slip things from his past, only to lose all recollection of what he had been trying to say.

“Did I say we?” Gackt asked, “I guess I did.”

“Are there other's like you? Searching for you?” Kami asked.

“No, they're not searching. They no longer have words to speak to me.” Gackt answered easily. For a second he had been his former self, but as quickly as the moment came, it was gone.

 

Days moved quickly with Gackt at his side. The other helping in his own way. He wouldn't cook or clean or even take care of the birds he appeared to love, but whenever Kami wondered what the other did all day he would find his answer. Plants seemed to bloom in his garden on a whim, or things that were broken suddenly worked once more. His old tools, became shiny and new and things that were worn became strong. Without doing anything, Gackt had improved his standard of life by just being around.

Whenever these tiny miracle happened, he found the other waiting silently at the site of his magic. If Kami didn't react in time, the other would speak his desire, but Kami had quickly learned that all the other wanted was a kiss.

It was one such time, when he had entered his home to find Gackt by a formerly boarded up window, that he allowed things to go further. It had started with a kiss, as was expected, but this time Gackt seemed to want more. Hands began to wander beneath his clothes and he found he couldn't object.

“I need you,” Gackt whispered, “You will give yourself to me.”

“And if I don't?” Kami answered. He sensed no threat from the other, just his usual ego.

“You will,” Gackt answered, kissing Kami once more. Content to just kiss Kami still followed the other's lead, not caring when his shirt fell to the floor. Was he allowing himself to be undressed? He didn't actually mind. Damn Gackt and his arrogance! He was right, he would give himself over to the other without a single thought of protest.

“I suppose, just this once, you can enter my bedroom,” Kami relented. It was enough for the other, who led him to the room and quietly shut the door behind them. Just like the first time, Kami undressed the other, marvelling at the beautiful man that lay beneath.

“Don't worry, I have the things we need,” Gackt promised. Kami wasn't worried, he hadn't had any concerns since the day Gackt had hatched the eggs. Things would be good, as long as he was around. He would be safe and protected, loved. If Gackt left...

Dread filled him, a memory of pain and suffering that wasn't his own. He had been left before by a man who had claimed that he loved him, would never leave his side. There had been fire, he remembered that much.

As quickly as the memory came, it left and he was back in Gackt's arms. The other hadn't noticed his reaction and he didn't want to speak of such things. That hadn't been him, it was crazy he had even thought about it.

Eagerly he kissed Gackt, wanting passion to replace the horrible feelings deep inside. It didn't take long for him to relax and enjoy the moment. This was how things were meant to be, wasn't it?

When Gackt pulled away he quickly removed his remaining clothes, blushing up at the perfect man above him. How could he compare to this other's godly physique? He was nothing and yet when Gackt looked at him he saw nothing but admiration. It was clear Gackt saw at him, in the same way he saw the other.

“This won't hurt,” Gackt promised as he materialised a small container of lube. More of his magic, Kami thought without surprise. He'd grown used to strange things happening in Gackt's presence.

Stranger than the magic, was having another man's finger in one place he had thought he would never be touched. It felt good to be touched so intimately and he couldn't help but let out a surprise moan of pleasure. His hole wanted to be touched in this way, who would have ever guessed?

“It feels so good,” Kami got out, moaning even louder when a hand began to stroke his hardening length, helping him to arousal. Really this was heaven, why else would it feel so amazing?

“Well, it's not like I don't know how to please you,” Gackt answered easily. There was no way Kami could deny such a statement. Gackt did know, intimately pleasing him so perfectly that there was never any doubt that they wouldn't go all the way tonight. Or that he wouldn't allow this to happen at any moment that Gackt chose to ask.

A second finger slid inside, so easily that he felt no pain. Why would there be pain? His body was built for this man. Even that large length wouldn't hurt him, his body wanted it and would take it with ease.

He moaned again, feeling the fingers scissoring inside him, stretching him, brushing against all the pleasure spots deep inside. He moaned from this pleasure, far more intense than the hand stroking his own length.

“I want you inside me,” Kami ordered, surprising himself with his own forthcoming. He was usually shy, but it felt silly to be shy around Gackt. The other's admiration so complete that he was almost convinced there was nothing he could do to change that.

“I won't deny it, I want that just as much,” Gackt answered. Just like that, the fingers were replaced with the other's hard length. There was no pain, why should there be. They had done this a million times before. A million? No, this was the first. Wasn't it?

 

Time passed easily for the two men and the chicks were ready for sale. It had been three blissful months, with no thought that they might end. Today they would be travelling into the city with the young birds, but first Gackt needed one favour.

Once again the man was on his wall, wings spread out in either direction and Kami was running his hands through the soft feathers. He felt more confident around Gackt now, at least when he was a man. He'd forgotten how beautiful these wings were, how inhuman the other really was. It attracted him even stronger than before.

“If it's healed, this won't hurt,” Kami reassured Gackt as he began to remove the splints on the formerly broken bones. The first had healed well and he soon found the wing was fully restored. The feathers were mattered where the bandages had been, so he did his best to put them back in place. Many feathers fell to the floor, having malted during their confinement, but new feathers had taken their place. By the time he was done Gackt's wing looked as good as new.

The man stretched his wings, and with a powerful down blast rose into the air. He was going to fly away! Kami thought with panic and alarm. Just like he had before. Alarmed he reached towards the other, but Gackt had already fallen back to earth.

“You're right,” Gackt said, “The wing needs to rebuild it's strength. There's no need to look so concerned, soon I can fly again.”

“Of course you will,” Kami agreed, finding himself hoping that the other wouldn't. Why did it worry him so much if Gackt could fly? His birds flew and always returned in the end. There was no suggestion that Gackt might do anything different.

 

With money in pocket from the sale of the birds, Kami re-joined Gackt on the street and made the suggestion they visited some of the shops while they were here. Giving his agreement for the idea Gackt suggested a shop a little down the street and they began the short walk together, chatting about everything and nothing as they tended to do.

“They said my birds were the strongest and healthiest they had ever seen,” Kami boasted, knowing that more than his careful breeding it had been Gackt's presence that had brought the result. “I kind of regret being unable to train them myself, but both breeding birds are now nesting again and I have the money now to last for awhile. Would you help me train them?”

“I suppose I could,” Gackt said, a little reluctant, perhaps because he realised he was going to have to do something to earn his living now. Kami took the agreement at face value and promised Gackt some new clothes in return. Life was so much easier now that he was by his side.

“Oh, can I quickly go in the sweet shop?” Kami asked, pulling away from Gackt without waiting for an answer. He hadn't had sweets in months and was really looking forward to the treat. Distracted in his thoughts he almost missed the monster before him. It was human, but his skin was as black as coal and his eyes glowed red. He had wings like a bat and fangs instead of canine teeth. The monster held a long sword, which it used in a stabbing motion. The monster was trying to kill him, Kami realised in shock, just as a blur of light appeared before him.

He saw wings of white feathers and blood, so much blood. Screaming could be heard from down the street, but he was too shocked to move. Gackt has saved his life from the Warrior of Darkness. He remembered.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“If you're going to be like that, I'll go alone,” Kami had snapped at Gackt, annoyed by the other. He was just too stubborn!

“Fine, go alone,” Gackt had retorted. Knowing he was in the right, Kami had done just that. This was the duty of a Warrior of Light, he would fulfil his purpose. Spreading his wings he had flown away, straight into the clutches of two Warriors of Dark. They had tortured him and by the time Gackt had arrived to help, they had killed him. The warrior should never have left him, he had broken his oath. As he lay dying, he saw the other descend and he passed from the world with a smile. He may have left, but he had returned. Their love was eternal.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Kami was crying when he returned to reality. The memories were terrible, but so was the present. The Dark Warrior was gone, but it didn't matter. Gackt needed him. Tenderly he tried to help the other, only to hear the cry of a falcon in the sky. Skyler, Kami recognised the sound. Looking up he saw the bird approach, growing larger and larger as it grew near. By the time it reached them, it's wing span was as large as a man. With one final flap of the broad wings the raven flew at Gackt's damaged body.

Literally the bird flew into him, man and bird becoming one. With blinding light Gackt stood up, stretching his wings and rising to the sky. He was healed once more and like that, The Warrior of Light was gone.

'He's left me again,' Kami thought with tears in his eyes. Not just Gackt, he'd lost Skyler too. Shaken he sat on a bench for a good hour, waiting for Gackt to return. He didn't. If only he could remember his past life, because surely that was what the memory was. He remembered that he could once fight, but little more.

Giving up he returned home, knowing Gackt would find him there. He was just testing his new wings, Kami thought as he prepared dinner for two. He would return, everything that flew away from him returned. Right?

Nervously he left the food to keep warm and headed outside to wait. Gackt would come, he had faith. He waited and waited some more. His faith failing him. Had Gackt gone? Was he alone once again?

On he verge of giving up, he looked up and smiled. There was a winged man, it was Gackt. When the other landed he ran to his side, holding him tightly as relief flooded over him. He kissed the other, so happy that he was no longer alone.

“It is done,” Gackt declared, “The Dark Knights who killed you are no more. They will not hunt you again in this form.”

“I used to be like you,” Kami remembered, “Your partner in everything. You let me down but I forgive you. Your sins are atoned.”

“Thank you,” Gackt replied, bathed in a gentle light and a smile. Kami understood enough to figure out the pieces. Gackt had failed and his sin had led to his own death. He had been reborn as a man and Gackt had slept, only to awaken when the time to atone was near. Skyler had been his power and soul, waiting for the moment when the sin had been erased. Which meant just one thing, part of him was missing too. His divine strength, his memories, his wings. He had always believed he was meant to fly, had craved flight so badly it almost hurt at times.

“Do you know where it is?” Kami asked, “The source of my power? I'm ready to remember it all.”

“You'll have to give up all this,” Gackt warned. “Your house, your life here, even your beloved birds.”

“I'm ready,” Kami promised, listening to the whistle and spotting one of his birds in flight. Like Skyler, it had been in it's enclosure, but now it flew free and true. He would be whole, a true partner for the man that he adored.

The transformation didn't hurt, feeling more like awakening from a dream. At last! Stretching his wings Kami took to the sky. This was where he belonged, flying free. He hovered above the enclosures, knowing that the falcons couldn't live free. They didn't know how to hunt or fend for themselves. He would have to sell them all but to his surprise he didn't feel sad. His favourite birds were with him still, one inside him, the other Gackt. He should have figured that they weren't ordinary falcons, he'd been so naive. No more.

“You left me,” Kami accused as Gackt joined him, “You stupid, stubborn fool!”

“Please, forgive me,” Gackt begged. “I was wrong not to have listened.”

“That you were,” Kami agreed tenderly. Gently he kissed the other before leading his way up through the clouds. There were so many things he had to arrange back on the earth before he could leave but he wouldn't think about any of them. For now, they would fly and celebrate Gackt's redemption, together. Just like it should always be.

 


End file.
